Red Love
by dugawuga4
Summary: Ally, Trish, Kira S., and Cassidy are all Best Friends. They all promised never to break their friendship over a boy, But when one of ally's closest friend falls for her long time crush Austin Moon what could go wrong... a LOT OF DRAMA but everything turns out for the better...MABEY ;) (FIRST FANFIC SO BARE WITH ME)
1. No One Will Understand

~No One Will Understand~

Hi I'm Ally Dawson but most people call me Ally. I'm seventeen years old and I'm a part of the cheerleading team and NO I am not mean and rude. I'm actually nice and all about my grades. I have lots of friends but my best friends are Cassidy, Kiara and my BFF Trish. Trish and I have been friends since I can remember. She has always been on my side through thick and thin. I love her, there really isn't anything interesting about me, but that I'm a song writer and I sing. I've always loved music I would love to perform but I have stage fright, but hopefully one day ill overcome my fear. I have a model figure and that's only because we have cheer practice daily or I would be the next contestant on biggest loser. I have beautiful hair. It's about fifteen to sixteen inches when I have it flat iron and my tips are ombre. I have all the expensive designer clothes. I live in a Mini Mansion, I drive a Mustang and I'm very wealthy. Most people think I have the fantasy life and that everything is served to me on a silver platter, which is not the case. All the money comes from my previous ancestors because they put all their money in their will directed to me when they died. My Parents Lester and Penny Dawson don't give a crap about me at all... it's like I mean nothing to them. My dad use to come home drunk and sometimes hit me and I would always use the excuse he just drunk till one night he hit me and he was sober. My mom would cheat on him and I would always say to myself if you don't want to stay commented with my dad why are you still married to him. This happened since I was nine till last year. I finally decided to tell the cops about my dad and he has prison for life and for my mom she ran off and I've never heard from her again. Even though I felt like nothing I had to stay strong...put a smile on my face every day. No matter how much I might smile no one will understand... no one.

Hope You Enjoyed this first chapter I will update soon and the next chapters will be longer! Always remember money can't buy you happiness! [Stay Blessed] ~KIKI~


	2. You Like Who?

~You Like Who~

I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in lo- UGH! I said hitting my alarm not wanting to get out of bed. Unfortunately I have so school so I got up to take a shower. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and for my outfit picked out a white and black Been Trill sweatshirt, some cute dark denim skinny jeans and my white vans. After I got dressed I put on some makeup and EOS lip balm with some setting spray. For my hair I felt extremely lazy so I put it in a high messy bun with a white headband. I grabbed my Iphone5, my Song book, and my Handbag and headed downstairs. Breakfast was already hot and ready for me to dig in. Oh and your probably wondering who made me breakfast! My butler Jeffery. I can't have a mini mansion by myself WITHOUT both of my parents to clean up after me so I hired a butler and sometimes I get lonely… . As I was eating my food I heard a honk outside me automatically knowing it was Trish I grabbed my bag said thank you to Jeffery for the food and went outside to see Trish waiting for me in her pink Punch Buggy that she got for Christmas from her dad and oh yea it has leopard print leather inside. {All the AUSLLY fans should know Trish loves leopard}. We exchanged hellos and talked about our weekend after we talked we drove in silence for about 15 minutes till we finally got to school.

Trish and I headed straight to our lockers to see Kira and Cassidy since were all locker neighbors. I hugged Cassidy and Kira and we all stated to discuss how our weekend are was until Trish brought up something I wish she wouldn't have mentioned…CRUSHES!

"So any of you guys have any crushes" -Trish asked all of us practically squealing.

"I have the slightest crush on Dallas Cinteno"-Kira said looking at me with a questioning smile.

"Kira I'm totally find with it me and him broke up"-I told Kira with a warm smile and I really don't want to get in to detail but he cheated on me with some skank I think her name was broke? But yea I never told them because I was embarrassed because they all told me to stay away from him. I didn't listen because he didn't look like the type of boy to play girls heart but he taught me that looks are deceiving. When they found out we were dating and had a serious relationship and it was actually lasting, I know I should warn her but not right now because she would be heartbroken but I can't hide it forever but eventually I'll tell them and hopefully they will believe me especially Kira. I guess I was thinking for a while because Cassidy said- "Allllyyyyy" waving her hand in my face. I blinked a few times and said "Yea" not knowing what they said. "We asked you who your crush is"-Kira said winking friendly.

Umm how about you Trish who is your crush-I said trying to change the subject NOT wanting to talk about my crush on Austin moon.

"I like Dez Fisherman''- Trish said fast probably thinking we wouldn't approve.

''OMG Trish that's awesome but I thought you hated him?''-I said and asked confused.

"Yea but they fact that I bully him he still talks to me which I find attractive"-She said Blushing.

Awwww that's so cute"-We all said except for Trish. Who was smiling like an idiot?

'' What about you Ally? ''- Trish trying to change the subject looking at me

"You guys already know who I like…Austin Moon"-I said dreamy.

"AWWWW"-Kira and Trish said jumping up and down but Cassidy stayed Silent.

"Cassidy what's wrong"- I asked her really concerned

"I feel really bad"- She said all sad

She stayed silent until finally she said five words the broke my heart…

"I also like Austin Moon"-She said quietly and guilty the next thing I knew I was running out of school ignoring all the people screaming ally while tears where pouring out of my eyes like a waterfall.

I never knew what my best friend would fall for my crush even though I'm really pissed at her there's only one thing I really need to know….How will this affect our friendship?!

I will update soon hope you liked! ~KIKI~

{I love reviews}


	3. WHAT!

**Hey guys I'm back!**

So people were picking the first one **(Austin likes ally instead and turns Cassidy down and Cassidy gets so mad she joins the popular and now she hates Ally… )** and second one **( that Cassidy knows Ally likes him too she tries to make it into a competition that Ally agrees to let the best flirter win. But what will happen if Austin finds out that he was in the middle of their "little" game….)**and I had to pick one so I decided to do… you'll have to read to find out!{**You thought I would tell you ;)}** and please don't be mad if I didn't do the one you wanted. ** HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

WHAT!?

I kept running while my tears were getting worse by the minute. I ran the whole time not stopping till I got to my house. I know I'm not the kind of person to skip school and miss cheer practice but I need time to think. I unlocked the door and ran straight upstairs slamming the door behind me completely ignoring Jeffery asking me "What happened"?! Or "am I ok"? I know it was mean but I didn't feel like talking at all. I went in my room and plopped on my bed wondering how long she has she had feelings toward him and am I good enough for him to even like me? I finally got up to look at myself in the mirror and I looked like I should be on the walking dead. {**Love that show} **I got up took a shower and let the warm water hit my muscles which somewhat relaxed me. After I took my shower I put on some Addias sweatpants and a plain pink tank top. I took of all my makeup and put on some face moisturizer and let down my hair from my high messy bun and ran my fingers gently through my hair to attempt to remove my tangles. As I was going downstairs to apologize to Jeffery and explain to him what happened my phone went off. I looked to see who it was but it was unknown but the text said:

"Hey"-sent at 2:45 To: Ally Dawson

From; Unknown

I didn't know who it was but I wasn't going to ignore it so I said:

"Not to be rude but who is this"-sent at 2:47 To: unknown

From; Ally Dawson

I waited about a minute or two till this person blew my mind:

"Austin moon and your probably wondering how I got your number''-sent at 2:49 To: Ally Dawson

From; Austin Moon

OMG! I couldn't believe he was texting me! I just started to jump up and down probably smiling like an idiot, but I stopped and realized how he got my number not that I'm complaining but I asked him.

"Oh hey, and yea lol how did you get my number?"-sent at 2:52 To: Austin Moon

From; Ally Dawson

"Trish gave it to me"-sent at 2:54 From: Austin Moon

To: Ally Dawson

"Why''-sent at 2:55 To: Austin Moon

From; Ally Dawson

"Because I wanted to tell you that Cassidy asked me out and since you guys are best friends I thought I should tell you''-sent at 2:58 To: Ally Dawson

From; Austin Moon

When he said that I couldn't help but feel sad but I realized there's a possibility he said no so to be sure I asked him.

"What did you say"-sent at 3:03 To: Austin Moon

From; Ally Dawson

As I was waiting for him to respond my heart went at what felt like 100mph.

"No"-sent at 3:04 To: Ally Dawson

From: Austin Moon

I couldn't believe what I was reading. Austin Moon turning down Cassidy? But no one ever turns her down, even though I was happy I was also sad and a little scared to see her tomorrow knowing she will jump to conclusion and probably think I had something to do with it since I like him also. All these idea were coming to my head but I really wanted to know why he turned her down.

"Why"-sent at 3:09 To: Austin Moon

From; Ally Dawson

He replied by instantly.

''Because I like you ;) and I was wondering would you go out with me?''-sent at 3:09 To: Ally Dawson

From: Austin Moon

OH MY GOD! AUSTIN MOON JUST TOLD ME HE LIKED AND WANTS ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND but I'm a good friend and I don't want to make her feel bad by me and him kissing and hugging in front of her knowing she would be jealous. I had to choose sooner or later so I replied with…

**And that's if for now what do you think she said?**

**I might update today if not today then DEFINETLY tomorrow!**

**I Love reviews. **

**Oh and please check out 24-7R5ernRossLynchnPixieLover who has been supporting me since the beginning! Well…Bye **

**~KIKI~**


	4. Hate and Gultiness

**Hey Guys I'm Back!**

**I wasn't going to update today but I'm celebrating my story reaching over 1,000 views. YAY!**

**Oh and today is the first day of black history month so I want to take some time to give some thanks to: Harriet Tubman- ****Harriet Tubman was an African-American abolitionist, humanitarian, and Union spy during the American Civil War, Rosa Parks- Rosa Louise McCauley Parks was an African-American civil rights activist, whom the United States Congress called "the first lady of civil rights" and "the mother of the freedom movement". Martin Luther King Jr. -** **Martin Luther King, Jr. was an American pastor, activist, humanitarian, and leader in the African-American Civil Rights Movement. Frederick Douglas-Frederick Douglass was an African-American social reformer, orator, writer and statesman. After escaping from slavery, he became a leader of the abolitionist movement, gaining note for his dazzling oratory and incisive antislavery writing.** **Sojourner Truth-Sojourner Truth was an African-American abolitionist and women's rights activist. Truth was born into slavery in Swartekill, Ulster County, New York, but escaped with her infant daughter to freedom in 1826. There are plenty more but those are the main people we hear and learn about in school. **

**Well let's start the story!**

"Hate and Guiltiness"

_**Last time on RED LOVE,**_

_"Because I wanted to tell you that Cassidy asked me out and since you guys are best friends I thought I should tell you''-sent at 2:58 To: Ally Dawson From; Austin Moon_

_When he said that I couldn't help but feel sad but I realized there's a possibility he said no so to be sure I asked him._

_"What did you say"-sent at 3:03 To: Austin Moon_

_From; Ally Dawson_

_As I was waiting for him to respond my heart went at what felt like 100mph._

_"No"-sent at 3:04 To: Ally Dawson_

_From: Austin Moon_

_I couldn't believe what I was reading. Austin Moon turning down Cassidy? But no one ever turns her down, even though I was happy I was also sad and a little scared to see her tomorrow knowing she will jump to conclusion and probably think I had something to do with it since I like him also. All these idea were coming to my head but I really wanted to know why he turned her down._

_"Why"-sent at 3:09 To: Austin Moon_

_From; Ally Dawson_

_He replied by instantly._

_''Because I like you ;) and I was wondering would you go out with me?''-sent at 3:09 To: Ally Dawson_

_From: Austin Moon_

_OH MY GOD! AUSTIN MOON JUST TOLD ME HE LIKED AND WANTS ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND but I'm a good friend and I don't want to make her feel bad by me and him kissing and hugging in front of her knowing she would be jealous. I had to choose sooner or later so I replied with…_

**Present:**

I replied with what I thought was right.

''Yes I would love to go out with you"- sent at 3:14 To: Austin Moon

From; Ally Dawson

I knew Cassidy would be mad at me but I really liked him and this is once in a lifetime kind of thing.

'' Cool tomorrow at school we can hold hands, hug, kiss, and show the whole school your mine"-sent at 3:16 To: Ally Dawson

From; Austin Moon

I couldn't help but blush and smile at the thought of all of that. I mine as well tell Trish, Kira, and Cassidy.

''K got to go text you tomorrow''-sent at 3:20 To: Austin Moon

From; Ally Dawson

I texted Cassidy, Trish, and Kira to come over to break the news to them the news but I knew hell would rise after I tell Cassidy.

I waited about 15 minutes while I was explaining to Jeffery about what happened and he said I was wrong for saying yes knowing Cassidy likes him too. I instantly felt bad and made me telling her even worse. As I was about to go back upstairs the doorbell rang. I started to sweat and breathe heavily I slowed my way to the door to open it. They all came in and hugged me but I could see a little bit of sadness in Cassidy eyes,

''Hey Guys" I said as happy I could say it.

They all said hey except for Cassidy who simply waved.

''So anything new you guys" I said directing it to everyone but looking at Cassidy especially.

''Nope" Kira and Trish said happily.

''What wrong Cassidy" I asked concerned even thought I already knew

"Don't be mad at me but I asked Austin out…but don't worry he turned me down and I realized why even date him knowing my Best Friends likes him?" she said finally smiling since she has been in my house.

"Hahaha" I said in a fake horrible laugh which I guess she caught because she asked me:

"Are you ok, do you need to tell me anything?" dang she knows me well but I have to tell her instead of her finding out from Austin.

''Actually yes…Austin kind of asked me out and I may or may not have said yes" I said my voice getting lower after every word.

"WHAT" she screamed at me with so much venom in her voice as she stood up.

''I'm so sorry but he asked me out and I really like him so I had to say yes" I said tears threating to fall out my eyes.

"You know what I'm done with you Ally like you could of said no and yes I was wrong for asking him out but I apologized because were best friends, but that doesn't mean anything to you huh?'' she said now screaming at me with hate and her eyes had the words K.I.L.L written all on them.

"I-im so-sorry" I said stuttering out of fear

"No doesn't matter IM DONE" she said storming out of my house

"She has a point you shouldn't have said yes" Trish said looking disappointed

"I agree" Kira said nodding

"But-'' I said only to be cut off by Trish

"No buts you need to fix this our friendship is over because you knew she would be sad and mad. You put this all on yourself" Trish said walking out the door with Kira right behind her.

When they left I just couldn't hold it in anymore I let out all of my tears sobbing quietly.

I can't believe I lost all my friendship over a boy. Should I just breakup with Austin or lose the three best friends to me?

I for once was actually afraid to go to school not knowing what would happen to me. This was the day hell started for me.

**Well that's it what do you think?**

**I like Reviews**

_**I miss my cocoa butter kisses :) :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**What do you guys think ally should do...**

**Austin**

**or**

**Friends?**

**If you had a crush on a boy for years and he finally liked you back and asked you out and you said yes but your BFF'S didn't approve what would you do.**

**Is it #SistersbeforeMister? PM what you want to happen or put what in you want to happen in the review box.**

**_So some people have said im horrible or bad for letting ally say yes... I just thought this would bring so DRAMA AND ACTION!_**

**_But some people will PM me non-stop saying I should stop this story because I said in the story YES when Austin asked her out..._**

_**I might delete it if people think it's so bad but thanks for reading it, but do you guys think I should stop this story or continue?** _

I MISS MY COCA BUTTER KISSES:)


	6. Chapter 6

I am Updating today so Stay tuned!

And im so sorry it's been a while since ive been updating but im going to try to update every day!

Follow/Review/Favorite **Please**__

_**You will be surprised for this chapter!**_

Until then enjoy my awesome poem:

Roses are Blue

Violets are Unicorns

This makes no since…

Refrigerator :0

**That poem was as useful as a red light on grand Thief Auto…**

**Anyway stay tuned! BYE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

**Guys im so sorry I haven't updated in a long time… but I've haven't really had any time. So I decided I was going to update today since it's been a while. I'm going to try an update every day or every other day which I kind of owe you guys for being suckie (**_yes I said suckie _**:) With the updating so…yea let me stop talking…or typing... You know what whatever let's just start.**

**WELL HERES THE CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy!**

_**Last Time on Red Love,**_

"You know what I'm done with you Ally like you could of said no and yes I was wrong for asking him out but I apologized because were best friends, but that doesn't mean anything to you huh?'' she said now screaming at me with hate and her eyes had the words K.I.L.L written all on them.

"I-im so-sorry" I said stuttering out of fear

"No doesn't matter IM DONE" she said storming out of my house

"She has a point you shouldn't have said yes" Trish said looking disappointed

"I agree" Kira said nodding

"But-'' I said only to be cut off by Trish

"No buts you need to fix this our friendship is over because you knew she would be sad and mad. You put this all on yourself" Trish said walking out the door with Kira right behind her.

When they left I just couldn't hold it in anymore I let out all of my tears sobbing quietly.

I can't believe I lost all my friendship over a boy. Should I just breakup with Austin or lose the three best friends to me?

I for once was actually afraid to go to school not knowing what would happen to me. This was the day hell started for me.

_PRESENT:_

_Austin or Friends?_

_**BEEP BEEP BE-**_

I slammed my hand on the snooze so hard I possible broke it, but I feel HORRIBLE and to be honest a little scared knowing I lost three of my best friends who now hate me. I got dressed in some ripped black skinny jeans, my white vans and a sweatshirt that said I love Starbucks. As I was doing my hair I got a text form Trish saying she wasn't going to pick me up today, I automatically knew it was because of the whole saying yes to Austin thing. I sighed not because I didn't have a ride but that she wasn't over it yet. I finished straightening my hair and putting on some light makeup. I didn't want a huge breakfast so I decided on an apple grabbed my bag and keys and headed outside. As I was parking my car in front of the school I saw my three best friends- I meant three EX best friends getting out of Trish's car laughing and giggling. As soon as they spotted me they smiles went to death glares. I couldn't help but wince at that because I've never had more than one person send me a glare… let along three, ALL AT ONE TIME! As I got out of my car someone came up and put there arm around my waist I was about to scream until the person said "Hey Babe'' automatically knowing who the voice was I turned around with a fake smile because I kind of regretted saying yes.

"Hey Austin" I said as joyful I possibly could.

"You look amazing" he replied winking. I couldn't help but blush a little and giggle.

Him and I walked into school hand in hand I got some happy/Surprised faces and some jealous glares** (from the girls) **but one specific fact caught my attention it was filled with sadness,hate,angry all bundled up in one. Cassidy. As I walked past her I could have sworn I hear Trish call me a bicth and Cassidy saying "I'll get my revenge'' I act liked I didn't hear and kept walking. He offered to walk me class but I denied his offer still a little disturbed about what Cassidy said.

**(Im skipping to lunch time since nothing really happened in any of her periods )**

As I was walking with my tray I realized I couldn't sit with "them" anymore so I spotted Austin's table and mad my way over there. Him and his friends talked a little bit and I just sat there a quiet feeling a little awkward because all they would talk about was girls, football, and other unimportant things. I kept glancing out of the corner of my eye looking at Cassidy, Trish and Kira laughing at a joke Cassidy did. I felt tears coming so I made up an excuse telling Austin I needed to go to the bathroom. I rushed to bathroom ignoring people calling my name. As I made it to the bathroom the first thing I did was cry my eyes out. After about 5 minutes I finally decided to stop. I looked in the mirror, I had mascara running down my cheeks …my eyes were red and puffy…let's just say I looked like a zombie. I reached in my purse grabbed my emergency makeup kit. I wiped of all the running mascara off my face applied some foundation and some more concealer with some more WATERPROOF mascara. I finally got myself together the bell ringed to leave so I went to my locker gather all my stuff and keys and went straight home. I know I know leaving Austin without letting him now was a crappy move on my part… but to be honest im really regret saying yes to be his girlfriend.

I lost three of my best friends and now I feel empty…My thoughts were interrupted my phone vibrating saying I got a text I saw Austin's name pop up, it read:

"What happened at lunch why did you disappear?"-Austin sent at 4:07

"I wasn't feeling well" I quickly made up.-Ally sent at 4:09

"Oh well if you feel better I would love to take you out for our first date"-Austin sent.

I didn't even realize that we haven't even went on out first date yet…I didn't want to really go yet it would be rude to say no so I replied with]

"Yea sure be ready in an hour"- I said locking my I phone then going upstairs to get ready.

As I made it to my room and started taking off all my makeup a started to think I should just drop everything with him. Yes I still like him and yes I want to date him but it's not worth losing my friends, I think? I just keep thinking about all the outcomes of saying yes. I hope in the shower and the hot water hit my back and somewhat relax me. I hop out of the shower so questionable about my date with Austin, like where is he going to take me? Am I going to really say no? Will I break his heart? Will this end our friendship?! I get dressed in some flower printed high wasted shorts, s white crop shirt with the words Dream Big on it, a black handbag, with my black vans.**{ If you want to see the outfit just click my picture for the story**} I sprayedsome perfume on me and headed down stairs. I felt so nervous about this date knowing one way or another Austin would end up hating me, but if it helps me get my best friends back then so be it. As I was waiting on Austin I started playing flappy bird. I was finally about to my high score the door bell rang making me jump up making fell startled also making me die. I felt really mad and frustrated at whoever it was at my door. I went up to the door and swung it open saying 'What" a little meaner than I expected. I admittedly apologized after seeing it was Austin.

"Sorry Austin I was just a little irritated" I said apologetically thinking about how I lost in Flappy bird.

"Oh its ok you ready for our date" He asked happily.

I said yep with a fake smile hoping he didn't catch it, but seeing him dressed up and happier than ever for this date made me feel even more nervous to tell him that I had no more interest in dating him…

Tonight is the night everything would change not for the better but for the worse…

**Well that's the chapter sorry I took so long to update and this chapter was kind of suckish but… Whatever!**

**Well that's all and the Random Statement of the day is:**

**Never be nice to the weird kid… I was nice to the weird kid once now BOOM! Stalked for life…**

**Anyways Byeee!**

**(I miss my Cocoa butter kisses)**

**Also check out my other story 'Austin or Dez"**


End file.
